


Boy Berry Barcelona

by chicalatina449



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicalatina449/pseuds/chicalatina449
Summary: Jean has been planning a trip to Barcelona with his friends for months. He had to face some feelings he had buried deep inside about his friend Mikasa. Stressing over the trip and about his current relationship stage was probably not the best way for him to meet Marco Bodt. A sweet young man just helping his aunt with rowdy tourists that his “cousin” brought with her on her trip to Barcelona.





	1. Hola Barcelona

The airplane ride was a bitch! The seats were uncomfortable, the food wash shit, and those in the seat beside Jean had been twisting and turning, making it impossible to sleep. It was bad enough that the day before he had a rather stressful day. He had to work, finish packing and had to pay extra for his checked bag that was apparently not included when he checked in online. Yeah his trip to Spain that he had been planning since May was not off to a good start. He had everything down to a T. He was conscious of course that he was probably not going to get to see everything he had on that list. 

His father had stressed him out even more when he started giving him some more cool places to visit a week before his departure. His family had known about him going to visit Barcelona for at least a good three months, yet they threw all this cool and interesting information at him last minute. Worst part was that it wasn’t just his family, the rest of the crew decided last minute to throw in their two cents. He had organized and reorganized the itinerary so many times that he rather not look at it any more. He was so close to sending the group a text message telling them he was no longer going. 

It was supposed to be like a family vacation, a FUN family vacation. He was going with some of his friends that he considered his family to Barcelona. This trip also included meeting Sasha’s aunt. Yet despite Sasha having the contact in Spain it was Jean who was the one planning this entire trip. Sasha had given him her aunts What’s App so that he could get in touch with her when he was looking at Airbnb locations. It was rather helpful he won’t lie, he had found this super cool apartment in Las Ramblas but that was quickly shut down by Tieta. Tieta was a word he quickly learned in Catalan as Ms.Velazquez refused to be called anything but that or her first name, a rule she made that applied to all those going on the trip. 

Jean had sent her a total of 8 different apartments for her to look at. She approved of only 3 of them and went out to check them personally. Jean was truly grateful for her help, she was probably the only one who truly helped. With her help he managed to land their pretty amazing apartment by La Sagrada Familia. 

So far the trip had just been a ball of stress and discomfort. Luckily their luggage came out right away and they could go look for the Aerobus, that would take them to Plaça Catalunya where they had arranged to meet with Tieta. Maybe then things would start looking up and he could start enjoying his long awaited vacation. 

Navigating the airport, Jean had never been so happy for the Spanish class he took in university. It was meant to be a bird course, and well that was a lie who said it was easier to learn a new language just because you were bilingual should drown cuz it’s not. Either way it came in handy, he was the only one aside from Sasha who were able to communicate with the customs officer. Sasha got them directions for the Aerobus while Jean pulled out the bus tickets he bought online for the rest of the crew. When did he become a 29 year old father of five he would never know. But at least the rowdy bunch was listening to him. He couldn’t wait to get the pocket wifi from Tieta to find out where they would meet Eren.

Eren had come to Europe before the rest of them, he came to do some international business course that his job had paid for. Eren was seriously a lucky bastard. Not only was he getting paid to party and travel around Europe, cuz let’s be real he was probably not attending any of the classes. He also landed himself a boyfriend. Jean and the group had seen the boyfriend once in one video chat. He wasn’t so sure it was a smart idea to bring him along on the trip, but it’s Eren and he isn’t always the sharpest tool in the shed but he sure as hell is stubborn and he will do whatever he wants. 

“Jean, come on stop spacing out and get in line” Sasha said as she ran down the ramp towards the bus queue. Jean sighed as he ran to catch up to the rest. Everyone seemed so excited to be in Spain. Connie had never been to Europe before, so he was super excited. Meanwhile Bert and Reiner were busy being disgustingly adorable, I swear it was practically their honeymoon even if they had been dating for around 3 years. They were in their own bubble. Mikasa kept an eye out for everyone in the group. She had been the one along with Tieta to let Jean and the rest of the know about the large amounts of thieves in Barcelona. Tieta has said it had increased immensely over the last few years and it didn’t help that they were going near peak tourist season. 

Mikasa grabbed his hand and pulled him along the line. “You need to stop spacing out, this could be bad if you keep doing it when we leave the airport.” Jean didn’t know what else to say but apologies as he dragged his luggage along. “I just didn’t get any sleep on the way here and I guess I’m just really tired,'' he partially lied. It was true that he was dead tired but he was also worried about other things. Like how Mikasa would react now that she knew how he felt.

Mikasa, Sasha and Eren has been his friends since forever. Eren he met when they younge, then Sasha followed by Mikasa a few years later. Somewhere along the line he developed a crush on Mikasa, but gave up on his feelings when she and Eren started to date. When they had broken up, Jean and her had gotten closer, he insisted that it was just friends but deep down he knew it was probably more than that. Meanwhile Eren continued to be busy dating other people and Sasha became absorbed spending time with Connie. 

Mikasa had gone to Japan to work overseas to get over her feelings for Eren and Jean had been her pillar of support the entire time. He even scraped enough money to go see her over the holidays during her first year when she felt extremely lonely. Regardless of him trying ignore those romantic feelings and mainly focus on their friendship and supporting her while she was feeling down, somewhere deep down his feelings for her were still trying to escape. A few months before Mikasa came back from Japan, Jean had sent her a text message with a few hypothetical questions. Unlike Eren, Mikasa realized what Jean was getting at right away, yet she hadn’t accepted or refused his feelings. Leaving him in limbo. They had yet to talk about it but Jean had a feeling that if she didn’t want to talk, it was probably for the best that he moved on, and so he did or so he thought. Jean was unsure if he had moved on until he finally saw her again. They hadn’t seen each other in at least three months, before his awkward confession, and he wasn’t sure how awkward this trip would be. So far so good, but he wanted things to go back to normal and pretend he never opened his stupid mouth. 

Jean was once again taken from his thoughts as he presented his ticket to the Aerobus staff member. She handed him a bus ticket that he could use for his return ride to the airport at the end of his trip. He thanked her and joined the rest of them on the bus. They had stored their luggage at the bottom rack on the bus. Then found seats near the back of the bus as they waited for it to fill up a bit more. 

As he waited Connie pointed out that there was free wifi offered on the bus, quickly everyone accessed their phones. They were all still on airplane mode and were truly grateful for iMessages and other apps such as What’s App and Line. Using iMessage he let his parents know that he had arrived alive and was headed towards downtown Barcelona. He also messaged Eren, who apparently was taking the train to get to Barcelona. Eren has arrived a week earlier with his boyfriend Armin. They had left Switzerland to come to Spain and explore other parts. They were in Toledo last he had heard and would be traveling via train to Barcelona. 

Pony boy :‘Dude we just arrived, you at the airport or meeting us at the Plaça?’  
Jaegermister: ‘Train took longer than expected. We will see you as soon as we can’  
Pony boy: ‘The hell Jaeger! You were supposed to meet us at the Plaça so we could all go to Tieta’s place! How are we going to meet up now? We don’t have wifi you realize this right?’  
Jaegermister: ‘Relax dude, I’ll meet you at Tieta’s place once your there.’  
Pony boy: ‘Do you even know where she lives?’  
Jaegermister: ‘We will figure something out, or else I’ll message the group chat and meet you at the apartment once you get the keys’

Jean sighed, he pinched his nose as he tried to control his frustration. Of course Eren would do this to him. Spends a few months in Switzerland and he thinks he can take on the rest of Europe. Maybe his boyfriend is just as crazy if not worse. He kinda wished Annie was actually with them and not with her family in France. Maybe then Eren would behave. “Is everything ok?” Mikasa asked. “Yeah,” he sighed “Eren probably missed the first train so he’s arriving later than expected and won’t be meeting us at the Plaça like we had previously arranged.” He told her as the bus came to life and left the airport. “Have you messaged Tieta?” She asked as she looked out the window. The scenery was nothing special. Mainly a few buildings, cacti, trees and mountains in the background. The airport was clearly on the outskirts of the city. 

The group was clearly tired, everyone was rather quiet aside from a few comments here and there. Mikasa and Jean had continued talking amiably as if nothing had happened. It frustrated Jean to no end, he wanted to bring it up but Mikasa’s mom had been in the hospital a week ago due to a seizure and a broken foot. Mikasa was still frazzled about that and Jean knew that her mom had forced Mikasa to go. Jean tried really hard to keep her spirits up and once again ignore everything he was feeling for her. 

As they approached Barcelona city Jean pointed out the Plaça San Jaume, as well as sending Tieta a quick text letting her know they had arrived and were on their way to Plaça Cataluña. She had responded letting him know that she was very excited to see them and that she is there waiting for them. She was also curious about Eren’s arrival. Jean pinched the bridge of his nose and replayed with letting her know that Eren’s train was delayed and that he will contact them once he had arrived. He really didn’t want to worry her, after all she was in her eighties and dealing with a group that was in their twenties.

The traffic was bad, making the ride to the Plaça take three times as long due to construction and afternoon traffic. Jean was beginning to worry as he still had to go with Tieta to pick up the keys at the designated office. There was also the ever growing concern of no one actually knew what she looked like. Sasha had shown them a picture of Tieta, but that was taken almost ten years ago when she went on her exchange in high school. They had sent her an image of them at the airport, and Eren had also send one of him and his “friend” so that she could identify them better. Either way Jean had asked Mikasa to make a sign with Tieta’s full name.

When they approached Plaça Cataluña Jean asked Mikasa to have the sign ready, he also asked Reiner to come and help him get everyone’s luggage so that they could get down quickly. He thanked the lord that at least that went smoothly, unfortunately now they were off to the at the Aerobus terminal that was crawling with people with no wifi for communication and looking for an elderly woman. They had placed all their luggage’s in the center as they surrounded them and looked to Jean for directions. Jean could feel the incoming pain of a migraine, ‘seriously couldn’t these people think for themselves’, he thought. 

Jean turned to Mikasa asking her for the sign, “Ok guys so Bert, your the tallest amongst us you will hold the sign. We will decide and conquer, so some of you will keep an eye out for the luggage and backpacks while the rest scan the crowed for an elderly woman that looks similar to what the photo Sasha showed us. Not to be rude or anything but add like a decade to it and we should get a general idea of what Tieta looks like.” He got a few nods from the group and he handed her the sign that read Tieta Elena Velazquez. It wasn’t long until Connie pointed to an elderly woman, dressed rather elegantly who was looking in the opposit direction. It also helped that a tall freckled man of around their age grabbed onto her shoulder and pointed towards their direction.


	2. Plaça Cataluña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is beyond done, and now there is a rather handsome man that keeps talking to him while all he wants is to get his transportation passes and get to the apartment.

Had Jean not been sleep deprived, crankier than normal and going through a “romantic” crisis he may have realized that Mr. tall, tanned and freckles was not just handsome but gorgeous and was walking towards them with a blinding smile. Alas he was all those things and completely ignored the freckled man. Instead Jean focused his attention to the elderly woman behind him. 

Sasha ran towards the elderly woman with open arms, wrapping the much shorter woman in a bear hug and kisses. “Sasha, casi no te reconozco, que maja estas.” Jean followed Sasha and introduced himself, getting a similar compliment. When he turned around to introduce her to the rest of the group he realized some of them were talking to some stranger he had never seen. A handsome stranger, he won't lie, yet the fear of getting pickpocketed in the middle of the plaza was too much for him. “Might we move our reunion elsewhere?” He asked the rest of the crew, while the handsome mysterious stranger translated his question to Tieta, who insisted on taking them out for lunch after they had dropped off their luggage at her apartment. As Mr. tall dark and handsome translated, Jean remembered he needed to go activate their transportation passes somewhere in the plaza area. 

He really needed to learn his name so he could stop using those words to describe the man, Jean thought to himself, right now was no time to be in awe at some European guy he won't see again. Jean voiced his concern over the passes to the group, much of them weren’t listening too busy taking pictures and giggling excitedly about being in Barcelona. Jean pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm his nerves with some deep breathing and lots of sighing. He turned to Tieta and attempted to get his point across in Spanish about the transportation pass, she responded saying she had no idea what he was talking about as she has a special one for seniors. The tall stranger said he was willing to help Jean out. 

“I’m sorry it’s rather rude of myself. I didn’t introduce myself to you yet.” Said the gorgeous man, Jean mentally slapped himself in the face, right now was not time for a gay panic he just wants to get to the keys to the apartment they would be staying at and relax. The man continued talking, not waiting for Jean who just nodded in response. “I’m Marco, Marco Bodt Clope and you must be Jean right?” Jean barely managed to catch the end when his own name was mentioned, clearly too distracted for his own good. Jean reached out to shake his hand with Ma- something other who pulled him into a hug and kissed both of his cheeks. 

Ok, he was not expecting that but uh not unwelcome? Jean thought to himself, as Maurice, no that wasn’t right, Mari-, no not that either. Well whatever his name was grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the very busy street. 

“Don’t worry Jean, my aunt will take care of them and the luggages. If it's just the two of us it will be easier to move around and find out about your passes. Mind explaining a bit more maybe it might help me know what we are looking for.” Jean simply nodded as Marco dragged him towards the Hola Barcelona booth in front of the Corte Ingles, and they both joined the rather long line for the booth. Jean explained what they were while they were waiting in line.

Mercedes, no that’s a girl's name, M he will stick to just M for now, as M kept on talking his head off about this and that and was seemingly unaware of personal space. Jean was kind of used to it with Sasha’s family but it was so awkward as he didn’t even know the guy. Should he ask him to give him some personal space? Well Tieta clearly trusted him as he was with her the entire time, maybe they related? Jean kept pondering different scenarios unable to bring his questions up to this mystery man as he clearly wasn’t paying much attention. His attention was brought back to the man beside him when said tanned freckled man brought his face a little too close to Jean’s. 

“Jean are you even listening to me or is my English really that bad?” Marco asked, making Jean realize how adorable he sounded with that Spanish accent. Jean frowned and gave himself another mental slap. “No, your English is really good, your accents cute don’t worry about it, I’m just sleep deprived that’s all.” The other man beamed at him and scratched his nose as he continued to talk Jean’s ear off, this time Jean paid more attention as to not seem rude. Funny enough the wait in what he previously had thought of as a long line seemed rather short and his frustration had dissipated a bit by the chatter box beside him. Their turn to talk to the attendant cut off their very one sided conversation and Jean pulled out of his backpack the vinyl folder with all the papers for the trip. 

While Jean pulled his papers and interacted with the attendant Marco watched in amusement, not that Jean was paying much attention to him as he was too focused on talking to the attendant in Spanish. Marco helped him out as they talked to the attendant when he noticed Jean struggling with a few words.

They talked to the attendant for under a minute just to be told to go to the metro and get it sorted out there. Jean was hoping this would have solved the issue, he was getting tired of being out in the sun, the only good thing was that he got a map for their hop on hop off bus route and will now be able to recognize the sign for the hop on and hop off bus. The attendant also told them the starting time which he knew the rest of the crew were going to complain about once they heard the time. He had already gotten many complaints when he was making the itinerary about early starts to their day.

Thanking the attendant M once again grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the Corte Ingles where the entrance to the metro was. “Just look for the red sign with white diamond and red M, that should be the easiest way to find it if you ever need to use it. I don’t always recommend it as there are lots of pickpocketers, so it's not very ah what’s the word um safe. Just stick close once we go down there ok” Jean nodded in understanding as they descended the stairs, he also noticed that Maurice’s, no he didn’t look like a Maurice, well Jean noticed that M’s demeanor changed a bit. He walked taller and chest stood out more, not that Jean was complaining he was kinda enjoying the change. 

Marco guided Jean across the metro floor. Jean noticed that some people who began to approach him quickly moved away when they saw the man beside him. Marco brought them to the metro office and asked Jean for the papers, Jean handed them over to Marco who passed them to the gentleman and began speaking in Catalan. Meanwhile Jean was watching the others' demeanor change again to that carefree charismatic man he first met. Jean guessed that the change in body language was really just to prevent being a target, go figure this is probably why Tieta made him come with her. Her own personal bodyguard, it made Jean smirk at the image he conjured in his mind. 

Jean was really cursing his brain for zoning out. He began thinking of names, he was sure he caught an Ma name, maybe Mackenzie… Malfoy...Malik...Makoto, ok this was getting ridiculous he needed to learn his name and pronto. Jean caught M turning around to give Jean a sad look, judging from the look Jean guessed it was the wrong place. So they left the office, Jean ignoring his companions' change once again, although it amused him he was more preoccupied about leaving everyone up there with a senior citizen as their protector while he had the ‘bodyguard’.

Jean spotted an officer at the other end of the station, “Hey let's ask that officer he might know.” Marco nodded with a happy smile and followed Jean who asked the officer in his Latino accented Spanish questions. Hearing Jean speak made Marco smile more than he thought was possible until he saw Jean’s dejected expression, he could tell from the body language that the other was slightly anxious clearly worrying about something more than not finding where to activate the transportation passes. He guessed the flight had been rough and seeing as he was the one with all the paperwork Jean was probably the one in charge. Ok Marco knew he was the one in charge, after all Marco had been pretending to be his Tieta for the past months answering Jean’s every message. He knew the young man was a ball of anxiety who liked to put up a front of having his shit together. At least that’s what he gathered from the texts. Jean was interesting and it was definitely a great way to put some of his psychology classes to good use. He let a small laugh escape him which caused Jean to scowl at him. Shit, Marco thought to himself, Jean was so easily offended he had to fix this rapidly. 

So he placed his hands on Jean’s shoulder and walked him away from the officer, “Don’t worry we will figure this out, why don’t we try asking that guy over there, he’s wearing a metro uniform maybe he can help.”   
“Were you laughing at me?” Jean asked in a rather angry tone as he crossed his arms defensively. “Nope wouldn’t dream of it.” Marco smiled back noticing the others arms relax a little bit. “Then what were you giggling at?” Marco couldn’t tell Jean how adorable he found Jean when he spoke in Spanish, it was like watching a kid formulate sentences so instead he lied, “I just find it funny that we have literally walked back and forth the entire station at least five times and we still can’t find where to redeem your passes.”   
“It’s frustrating more like it” Jean said exasperatedly, letting his hands back down. Marco noticed a little pink dusting appear on Jean’s rather pale face. 

Oh, oh ho ho maybe he should have teased him a bit, Marco realized that he liked that blushing look on Jean’s face and wanted to see how easy and fast it was to get the other flustered.

They approached the metro attendant who thankfully knew what they were talking about and walked them towards a machine they had walked past multiple times. Jean made eye contact with Marco, who could tell they both just wanted to facepalm. The attendant guided them the entire time, he showed them where to enter the code Jean had received and then it printed out the tickets. The attendant explained that the first time they used the tickets they had to pop it into the machine twice. Once to activate it and the other to pay their fare. He also stated that once activated the time would run on their pass. Jean was aware of that and had purchased the 5 day and 3 day passes for everyone. Marco asked Jean if he was going to get both passes for everyone or just the 5 day one first. “Like hell I'm coming back to a random metro by myself to find a machine that is not visible at first glance and doing this all over again. No, we are getting everyone’s tickets and then they can take care of their own tickets. If they loose it its their own problem, I’m doe babysitting after I give them their packages.” He said as he imputed the number order for the second batch of passes while Marco collected the first batch that was currently being printed out.

They thank the attendant as Jean once again pulled his vinyl file from his backpack and put the majority of the tickets away. He put the tickets in his front pant pocket, and walked back with Marco to regroup with the gang. 

“Finally what took you so long!” Connie dramatically exclaimed. “Shut up dunce, we had a little trouble finding the dam ticket place.” Jean and Connie continued to bicker as Marco explained to Tieta what had transpired. “I hope you behaved for Tieta while I wasn't here to suppervice you Connie. Heavens knows how chaotic you can be.” Connie stuck out his tongue in retaliation, “any ways any sign of Eren and his current partner?” Jean asked, everyone just shook their heads, making Jean sigh in exasperation once more. “I’m sure he will show up, besides let's get out of this heat, once we have wifi you can drag him all you want Jean.” Reiner stated fanning himself while standing in the shadow of his tall and sweaty boyfriend. “Don’t worry follow me” Tieta said in her thick accented English, which everyone was equally shocked that she could speak English and found it adorable at the same time. Marco masked his laugh at everyone’s reaction with a cough, “Come on let get you guys to the apartment, just follow her.”   
“Yes, yes follow me please.” Tieta said enthusiastically as the group followed them dragging along their luggages. 

Sasha and Connie were up a head with Tieta, Sasha and Tieta talking non stop. Followed by Berthold and Reiner, the latter would sometimes stop to admire things here and there resulting in Berthold having to come back and drag his boyfriend with him. Bringing up the rear was Jean, Mikasa and Marco. Marco and Mikasa tended to float around the group while Jean stuck to the back making sure there were no stragglers and no one to pickpocket them as they looked very obviously like a group of tourists. Jean rather enjoyed being at the back, tired as he was he got to watch everyone’s facial reactions, while also keeping an eye on them. He noticed with interest how their new male acquaintance body language changed depending on the area they walked by yet never losing his cheery demeanor.

The walks across Plaça Cataluña and a few streets over was thankfully quick and educational as Tieta gave constant commentary which Marco thankfully translated for everyone. They arrived at a narrow street where they waited for the bus. In the meantime Jean handed his wild children their 5 day transportation pass, quickly reiterating what the attendant had said to him at the station. “Here,” he handed a pass to Marco who was getting some change out of his pocket. “I got it for Tieta but she said she has her own so you might as well use it” Jean said nonchalantly, receiving a smile and watching the taller man scratch his nose in embarrassment was kinda endearing. Jean went back to stand beside Mikasa, who was talking animatedly to him for once. 

“I can’t believe we are finally here, and it's almost as hot as back home.”  
“Are you kidding me I’m dying, I’m legit drenched in sweat, I hope it's not going to be like this for our entire trip.” Jean complained as Mikasa giggled and called him a big baby. From their position they could hear Connie and Reiner making weird comments about how it's odd seeing things written in another language. Sasha was constantly talking with her Tieta and poor Berthold had been dragged into the conversation, just nervously sweating and nodding to whatever they were saying. “I bet Bert has no idea what he’s nodding to.”  
“True but it's probably better than him”, she nudged her chin in Marco’s direction, “The poor guy is translating for Connie and Reiner random signs, I can’t believe they don’t even resize the green cross is a pharmacy. It even has the medicine symbol below it.” They both snickered at their friends antics. “Speaking of which,” Jean got closer to Mikasa just so he could whisper his question without getting caught for fear that the others would make fun of him. “What’s his name?”

Mikasa looked at him, rolled her eyes as if to say are you serious, “Where were you during introductions hmm. Cursing Eren again I bet.”   
“Wha- tsk, Mikasa don’t throw me under the bus and just answer my question would you.” He kept his annoyed tone to a low whisper. “Speaking of which I believe this is our bus, get on and I’ll tell you in a minute.” Jean noded getting on the bus with the rest of the crew and their luggage. He could hear so many of the locals cursing their group and tourists in general. However they managed to find a few seats for Tieta and the girls while the rest of them stood and took care of the luggages. Jean figured his question would have to wait till later, in the meantime he let the boys talk Ma-...Måns, no that was the Eurovision singer. Yeah he’ll justly let Ma something get his ears talked off by the other boys as he looked out the window and tried to keep his balance with the constant abrupt stopping of the bus. 

Marco had ended up standing three people plus multiple luggages away from Jean. Which had not been his intention. He had hopped to talk to the quiet boy during the bus ride but instead ended up having lovely conversation with Jean’s companions. The one benefit of his current position was that he could admire the quiet boy from where he was without raising suspicion. He’s sexuality was not something he wanted to bring up amongst strangers and much less with his great aunt who had graciously let him live with her during his studies and had told him he was free to stay there once he was done as well. He answered the many, and there were many questions the others had but was grateful when he saw the sign that announced their stop was approaching and took the opportunity to end conversations as he pressed the stop button and let everyone know their stop was next.

Sasha and Mikasa helped Tieta off the bus as the boys quickly got out with the rest of the luggage. Tieta once again took the opportunity to guide them along her neighborhood towards her apartment. Jean stayed at the back of the group yet again but wasn’t joined by Mikasa this time. It seemed as Tieta had taken a liking to her and was holding her arm as they walked. The rest of them had paired up and walked together in their own constant chatter. Jean lost in his own world didn’t even notice Marco had slowed down his pace to join him in the back.

“So~ what do you think of Barcelona so far?” Marco asked bringing Jean back to the land of the living. “Reminds me a lot of Latin America to be honest.” Marco snorted at his response but gave a quick smile anyways, “Well I would be shocked if it didn’t after all Spain did conquer them and forced their style of living into their lives.” Marco nodded at Jean’s comments, “True, and I’m surprised you brought that up, most people just prefer not to recognize any of that. While I know some people still hold a bit of a grudge in Latin America while there is still that prejudice against those from colonies. Not too noticeable anymore but its still something that’s there.” Jean smirked in return as he continued their talk, Jean mentioned that Sasha’s mom was one of their professors at their university where she taught Latin Culture. He had take the course hoping for a bird course and for Sasha to just hand him the answers. It had been more challenging than he expected but in the end he got the best grade and ended up being practically adopted by Sasha’s mother. “I ended up TA-ing for her in the end, she couldn't really pay as she was the only one in the department who-“ Jean was interrupted mid sentence as they say someone ran outside of one of the buildings they were approaching. 

“What’s up mother fuckers!” Eren yelled as he stuck out his tongue causing everyone to scream his name. Mikasa let go of Tieta and ran straight for Eren giving him a hug and cried her eyes out on his arms. Sasha and Connie followed right after jumping the two of them. Jean ran cursing Eren the entire way, “You piece of shit we said to meet at the placa and like fuck you just had to do your own shit didn’t you.” Marco stayed with his aunt as he watched the group hug and cream at one another, well mainly it was just Jean and Eren screaming at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooo sorry for the late late update. Honestly I had like 3 sentences written since the last time I updated. Then spent most of my day yesterday writing and editing this chapter. 
> 
> I have not abandoned any of my works just been busy with my business and the podcast episodes that it’s made it hard for me to have time to write.


End file.
